A typical hydraulic actuating device includes a master piston disposed in a master cylinder. The master piston and cylinder define a variable fluid containing volume within the master cylinder which is adjusted as the piston is moved within the master cylinder. In known systems, the master cylinder is typically disposed in a housing and remains stationary, while the position of the piston within the master cylinder is adjustable. Because only the piston position is adjustable, the flexibility of known devices is somewhat limited. Thus, a need has arisen for a hydraulic apparatus that addresses these limitations.
Hydraulic actuating devices have been used to actuate bicycle brakes. However, the limitations of such known devices have at times made braking inconvenient or difficult. When riding a bicycle, riders frequently adopt various postures. For example, when racing, riders may adopt an aerodynamic posture by leaning over to reduce wind resistance. Conversely, when riding casually, riders may adopt a relatively upright posture. However, known hydraulic brake systems only provide one lever at one location on the handlebars. As a result, a brake lever that is optimally positioned for racing may be poorly positioned for casual riding and vice-versa. This can adversely affect the rider's safety if the lever is not readily accessible from the rider's posture. Thus, a need has arisen for a brake assembly that addresses these limitations.